Vocaloid Adventure Story
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Salam Voca! (?) Neru diculik? Siapakah yang menculiknya? Miku dkk mencoba menyelamatkan Neru dari cengkraman sang iblis (?) yang telah menculik Neru! Ikuti perjuangan mereka hanya di.. VocaChannel! XD #dilindes Mohon reviewnya, Minna-san!
1. Kejutan Untuk Miku

Aoi : Halo! Saya Aoi, author baru disini, Muahahahaha! *lempar-lempar bunga*  
Rin : Author ini gila bin sarap.. -_-  
Aoi : Aihh, kok tau, sih? Ngestalk aku, ya?  
Rin : Idihh, ogah ngestalk orang sarap kayak author.. -_-  
Aoi : Author juka ogah ngestalk Hantu Jeruk Purut kayak kamu XD #dilindes RoadRoller  
Aoi : *sekarat* Miku, disclaimernya..  
Miku : Oke, author!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu selama-lamanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, bukan milik Aoi (Kecuali kalau mereka mau memberikan Vocaloid kepada Aoi XD) #digampar pembuat Vocaloid

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Len (Aoi : *teriak-teriak gajelas* Kyaaaaaaa, Lennnn! *sambil lari meluk Len* #dibunuh Rin, Neru, Para FC dan FGnya Len)

Warning : Tidak sesuai dengan UUD (?) dan EYD,Typo (Jangan sampai), Penuh dengan KeGajean, KeLebayan, KeAbalan, KeRemajaan (Reader : Emangnya ada? Aoi : Udah, pura-puranya aja #ditendang Reader)

Aoi : *hidup kembali* Cerita ini ideku saat aku sedang membaca sebuah Fanfic dari Kak Chalice07  
(Chalice : Saya muncul! *mejeng-mejeng gajelas* Aoi : Biarkan saja author yang gajelas itu) Jangan menghina Aoi, ya, kalau ceritanya jelek.. /  
Rin : Lho, masih hidup rupanya? Akan kulindes lagi dengan RoadRollerku, Hahahaha!  
Aoi : Huweeeee, jangannnn! *kabur*  
Miku : Selamat membaca!

"Abc" = Bicara  
"_Abc" = _Bahasa Asing  
'_Abc_' = Bicara dalam hati

Normal POV

Pada suatu hari, hari, hari *gema* (Reader : Berisikk! *lempar Aoi pakai karung beras 10 KG* Aoi : *Tepar*) dirumah kediaman Hatsune Miku & Hatsune Mikuo..

"Mikuo-_oniisan_.." Panggil Miku yang sedang membaca buku (Aoi : Baru tau kalau Miku itu sebenarnya pinter.. #digantung Miku)  
"Ada apa, Mi-_chan_?" Tanya Mikuo  
"Disini sepi, bolehkah aku memanggil teman-temanku?" Pinta Hatsune sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes  
"Ngg, anu.."

Mikuo tidak tahan dengan tatapan puppyeyes Miku

"Baiklah, Mi-_chan_.."  
"Hore! _Arigatou Gonzaimasu, Oniisan!" _ Seru Miku sambil memeluk Mikuo dengan manja

Mikuo kemudian melepaskan pelukanku darinya kemudian bergegas menjauh dari Miku sebelum ketularan (Aoi : Ketularan gila, ya? Wajar, Miku udah nggak waras #dibunuh Miku)

Miku POV

Aku kemudian bergegas menelpon teman-temanku, mereka adalah Len, si Anak Shota penyuka Pisang, Rin si Hantu Jeruk Purut penyuka jeruk, Kaito Si Baka penyuka Es Krim, Luka si Yandere penyuka Ikan Tuna, Gakupo si Banci/Cewek Jejadian penyuka Terong

Len, Rin, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo : Authoooorrr! *ngejar Author*  
Aoi : Huweeeeee, gooomeennnnnnn! QAQ

Kembali ke laptoopp! Ralat, kembali ke ceritaaa! #digampar Miku & Mikuo pake _negi_

Dua jam kemudian (Lama amat.. :O) Bel rumahku berbunyi..

_Ding dong mu neu ryeo reo da o__  
__nae ga wat dan da__  
__su meu ryeo hae do so yong eob seo__Ding dong eo seo yeo reo da o__  
__nae ga wat dan da__  
__do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo__  
__da an nyeong..._

'_Lho, ini bel atau apaan, sih? Masa' belnya lagu SeeU Hide And Seek?! Dasar Author nggak nyambung' _Batinku (Padahal dia sendiri yang punya rumah, masa' nggak tau XD #digampar pakai _negi_

Cklekk

"Miku-chan!" Seru Kaito sambil memelukku dengan tiba-tiba

PLAKKK!

Bakaito kemudian mendapatkan tamparan neraka _negi _(?) dari _negi _milikku

Kaito : Sadis, kau, author.. #pundung di pojokan halaman komik (?) Emang kira ini komik atuh, ya -_-

"Bakaito! Ngapain meluk-meluk?! Dasar mesum!" Jeritku dengan suaranya yang cetar menyambar jendela hingga pecah (?) itu  
"Hiks, aku kan cuma nyapa.." Ujar Kaito sambil pundung di pojokan rumah (?)  
"Huh, aku nggak peduli!" Kata Miku marah  
"Sudahlah Miku, biarkan saja maniak es krim itu.." Ucap Rin  
"Kamu benar, Rin, yuk, kekamarku, semuanya.." Ajak Miku

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran hentai pada Gakupo #digampar Luka dengan Tuna Princess (?)

Aku kemudian menyalakan laptopku (Sejak kapan Miku punya laptop? Bukankah dia tidak mampu?! #dibunuh) dan membuka aplikasi VocaloidChrome (Reader : Emangnya ada?! Aoi : Ada didalam fanfictionku, itu buktinya.. #dihajar) dan membuka aplikasi V-mail (Vocaloid Mail) Ngarang-ngarang -_-

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengirimkan email kepadaku..

"Ada pesan, tetapi dari orang yang tak kukenal.." Ucap Miku  
"Coba buka, Mi-chan.." Pinta Rin  
"Baiklah.."

Cklik

to : Miku_Love_Negi  
from : Anynomus (?)

Hatsune Miku, aku telah berhasil menculik sahabatmu, Neru Akita, jika kau tidak ingin dia mati, jam 12 datanglah ke tempat xxx jam yyy

"Neru diculik?!" Seru mereka semua kompak  
'_Tidak mungkin_..' Batin Miku dalam hati

Aoi : Akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu sehari, yeyyyy! #dilemparin sepatu  
Aoi : Mohon maaf jika ceritanya terlaluuuu pendekkk.. pendekk.. pendekk.. (gema) #digampar reader  
Kaito : Huweee, Miku-chan, kenapa kau menamparku?! *lebay*

PLAKKKK

Miku : Diam BaKaito!  
Aoi : Rin, Len..  
Rin & Len : Tolong Reviewnya! *pasang muka chibi-chibi*

Author sampe muntah ngelihatin mereka berdua.. -_-


	2. Neru Diculik?

Aoi : Kembali lagi diacara (?) fanfic vocaloid ini! *jrengjrengjrengjreng* #dilindes RoadRoller  
Len : _Nee-san_, apakah kita tidak terlalu kejam?  
Rin : Tidak apa, Len_-kun, _ini demi menghilangkan sifat tidak waras author gila itu!  
Aoi : Woi, Rin, Len, nanti nggak kukasih pisang selama Seabad, lho!  
Rin, Len : WHATT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOT *lebay*

Tiba-tiba datang Gakupo sambil bersolek #ditebas Gakupo

Gakupo : Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?  
Luka : Idihh, lebay amat.. -_-  
Gakupo : Ada apa, _Hime-chan_? *lebay*  
Luka : Hush, hush, pergi, jangan coba-coba dekati saya yang masih perawan ini (?), nanti kalau saya hamil (?) tanggung jawab siapa?  
Gakupo : Huweeee, _Hime-chan _jahattt! TOT *pundung*

Aoi : Kak Chalice07, maaf, ya, kalau ceritanya hampir mirip kayak fanfic kakak.. TT_TT *pundung* (?)  
Aoi : Dan lagi, author hobi munculin nama Kak Chalice disini :D #diceburin ke sumur  
Aoi : *naik dari sumur menjadi bidadari (?)*  
Miku : Woi, Author, kapan mulainya?! (Aoi : *ditimpuk pake karung _negi _seberat 15 kg*)  
Aoi : Hiks, sakiitt.. T.T  
_

Review timee! (Dikira Adventure Time apa? -_-)

Samanta Fangelina :  
Makasih reviewnya ^^ Eh, punya nomornya Kak Chalice? Minta.. o.o Oh, ya, bilang sama Kak Chalice, bikin fanfic yang nggak kalah bikin ngakaknya XD #digampar Kak Chalice

Usagi Yumi :  
Wow, ajaib banget hidup lagi :O Hehehe :D #digampar  
Makasih banget sarannya, ini berguna banget buat chapter selanjutnya :)  
Wahhh, sama, author juga baru umur 12 tahun, mau masuk SMP kelas 1, Hohohoho #digampar

Hikari Kengo :  
Silahkan mampir di toko fanfic Vocaloid ini (?) #digampar  
Tidak bisa, kalau dikasih tau, nantinya jadi tidak seru lagi.. ;D  
Wah, maaf kalau mirip, ya, Kak Chalice TT_TT  
K-pop? Itu yang nyanyi Vocaloid yang namanya SeeU tapi bahasanya bahasa korea  
Makasih, ya, dukungannya.. ^^

Kak Chalice07 :

Yap, bener, kak, sesama immortal  
Hehehe, saya 'kan penggemar berat fanfic kakak ^^ Ohohoho #plakk  
Whatt? Nuooooooo TOT Nanti uang saku saya habis, kak Huweee TOT  
Ok, kak, berusaha biar fanfictionnya lebih bagus dari kakak #digampar

Akenemori  
Makasih buat dukungannya, ya ^^  
WKS, kasihan Rin -_-"

Kagamine MiCha :

WKS, nama Alfianonymous mirip kayak nama Adik saya.. :p  
Ditampar Neru, lho.. -_-  
Andai aja ada beneran  
Aoi juga suka Doraemon :D  
Ok, makasih dukungannya untuk fanfiction creator cilik ini. Bayangin, Aoi baru umur 12 tahun coba (Reader : WHATTT?! Muda amatt!)

Sakura Hikari.08 :

Makasih dukungannya.. ^^  
_

Aoi : Wuahhh, Aoi kaget, ternyata lumayan juga ceritanya, ya? Maklum, author udah ketularan gila dari author Kak Chalice07 #digampar Kak Chalice

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, cuma fanfic ini bikinan Aoi :D  
WARNING! : Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Typo (Jangan sampe) Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Nggak Nyambung, Cerita terlalu pendekkk, Tidak sesuai dengan UUD (?) dan EYD yang berlaku, OOC, Author yang gila bin sarap kadang-kadang muncul -_-  
Rated : K  
Category : Humor  
Main Character : Miku Hatsune  
Character awal : Mikuo, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo  
Character akhir : (Rahasia) #dihajar reader

Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!

Normal POV

Last Episode..

'_Tidak mungkin..' _Gumam Miku  
"Neru-_chan _diculik?!" Seru Rin kaget dan tidak percaya

Brakkkkkk

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras

"Apaaaa?! Neru_-chan_ diculik?!" Seru Nero tiba-tiba  
"Woi, Nero-_kun_, sebelum masuk, ketuk pintu dulu!" Seru Miku dengan marah  
"_Sorry, _Miku_-chan_, aku khawatir sama Neru.." Ujar Nero  
"Huh, dasar.." Ucap Miku  
"Mikuo-oniisann!" Panggil Miku  
"Ya, ada apa, Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Mikuo  
"_Oniisan_, temanku diculik seseorang, tolong bantu aku!" Pinta Miku manja  
"Ngg, Miku, aku tidak bisa.."  
"Huweeeeee, _Oniisan _kejam! TOT" Tangis Miku kencang sambil pundung di pojokan

Glekkk

BLETAKKK

"Aduhh.." Rintih Mikuo  
"Mikuo, bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu.." Ujar Akaito yang tiba-tiba muncul

Aoi : Sok keren banget, sih, Akaito.. #dilemparin karung cabe 20 ton oleh Akaito  
Aoi : Aduhh.. *pusing*

Now, back to story!

"Haah, baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Miku-_chan.._" Ucap Mikuo menyerah  
"Benarkah?! Sungguh?! _Arigatou Gonzaimasu_!" Seru Miku dengan lebay (Aoi : #digampar Miku)  
"Sekarang, ikut aku, _Oniisan_!" Ujar Miku sambil menarik tangan Mikuo

Grepp

Miku POV

"Wuahh, mau kemana, Miku-_chan_!" Seru Mikuo kaget  
"Diam dulu, _Oniisan_!" Seruku dengan sangat galak  
(Aoi : Miku kejam banget sama kakaknya sendiri.. -_- #digampar Miku dengan _negi_  
"Ehh, masa gitu?! TOT" Ujar Mikuo ketakutan melihatku

Tak lama kemudian..

"Haah, haah, ada apa, sih, Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Mikuo terengah-engah  
(Aoi : Habis dikejar satpol pp, ya? #ditendang Mikuo)  
"Ini adalah tempat tinggal seseorang yang adil, aku ingin meminta pertolongannya.." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah itu..

Tok tok tok

"Siapa disana?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah itu  
"Ini aku, Hatsune Miku.." Jawabku  
"Ah, tunggu sebentar.."

Cklekk

"Miku-_chan_, apa kabar?!" Seru gadis berambut abu-abu panjang dikuncir kuda sambil memelukku

Gyuttt

"Gyaaaa!" Jeritku karena kaget

Brukk

"Aduhh.." Rintihku  
"Ah, maaf, ya, Miku-_chan_.." Kata gadis itu

Dia teman masa kecilku (Reader : Bukannya Kaito, ya.. -_-) yang bernama Haku Yowane

Haku kemudian mengajakku dan kakakku untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sepi kosong melompong seperti rumah angker yang berhantu #dibunuh Haku

Meongg Meongg (?) Mohon maaf, ada kucing numpang lewat.. ^^ Ohohohoho #ditampar

Normal POV

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari, Miku-_chan_?" Tanya Haku dengan formal  
"Ng, sebenarnya, Neru-_chan _diculik.." Ujar Miku

Haku yang sedang meminum teh tiba-tiba menyemburkan tehnya karena kaget  
(Aoi : Iuhh, Haku-_chan _jorok.. *lebay* Haku : Berisik, woi! Aoi : *dilempar botol sake*)

"Apaaa?! Neru-_chan _diculik?!" Seru Haku  
"I, Iya, makanya aku minta bantuanmu, Haku.." Pinta Miku dengan sedih

Tiba-tiba, Haku berdiri dari bangkunya dan menggeprak (?) meja yang tidak berdosa itu

Braaakkk

"Gyaaaa, ada apa, Haku?!" Jerit Miku ketakutan  
"Miku, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi Neru!" Seru Haku dengan api yang telah berkobar-kobar (?)

Blaaaaarrrrrrr Jgeerr Jgeerr Meongg (?) Maaf, kucing saya numpang lewat lagi, Hohoho ^^

"Waah, makasih Haku-_chan_!" Seruku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Haku

Latar belakang (?) pun berganti menjadi pink dan penuh dengan jantung hati dan bunga-bunga

Mikuo hanya diam memperhatikan dua gadis yang lebay itu.. -_-

'_Ada apa ya, dengan dua gadis yang gila dan lebay itu?'_ Batin Mikuo dalam hati

Braakkkk

Pintu rumah Haku tiba-tiba roboh karena didobrak oleh RoadRoller Rin sampai pintu itu hancur

"Noooooo! Pintu rumahkuuu! QAQ" Seru Haku frustasi  
"Mikuuu! Kenapa kamu meninggalkan kami di rumahmu?!" Seru Rin  
"Wuahhh, Rinn!" Jerit Miku kaget

(Author sempet bingung, ini fanfict humor atau fanfict histeria, sih? -_-)

"Hei, anak kecil berambut kuning (?) ganti rugi pintu rumahku!" Seru Haku

Namun, Rin tidak memedulikan omongan Haku yang suaranya cetar menyambar pintunya hingga roboh (?) itu

Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam (?) yang melelahkan berlalu..

"Oke, kita sudah membuat sebuah rencana, harap dilaksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.." Ujarku  
(Reader : Lho, kok mirip kayak teks proklamasi? Author : Suka-suka author, lah :p #digampar)

Vocaloid Chara kemudian pergi menjelajahi dunia (Buset, deh :O)

Kemudian, mereka tiba didepan sebuah gua yang gelap  
(Reader : Dimana-mana gua juga gelap, nggak ada gua yang terang, dasar author sarap -_-)

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasuki gua itu?" Tanya Len dan Rin bersamaan  
"Hmm, baiklah.." Jawab Miku

Setelah mereka memasuki gua itu, tampak seseorang memandangi gua itu dengan senyum menyeringai..

Aoi : Huwaaaaa, akhirnya selesai! #dilindes RoadRoller Rin  
Rin : Author gila! Seenaknya ngatain aku Anak kecil berambut kuning!  
Aoi : Huweeee, kok salah sayaaa?! TOT  
Rin : Kan kamu authornya!  
Aoi : Huweeee, my dear Len Kagamine! Save me dari saudaramu yang gila ini TOT  
Aoi : #dilindes Roadroller  
Miku : Lagian author seenaknya sih -_-  
Aoi : #bangkit dari alam semesta (?)  
Aoi : Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, Aoi lagi hobby gambar pakai program paint, yang mau pesan, silahkan.. ^^  
Aoi : _Arigato Gonzaimasu, Minna.._  
Rin : Tumben sopan..  
Aoi : Rinnn! Kamu kuhukum nggak makan jeruk selama fanfic ceritaku yang banyak (?) ini!  
Rin : Huweeeeee TOT Yaudah, Rin salah, Rin minta maaf.. TOT  
Aoi : Nah, gitu.. *ngasih jeruk 5 karung penuh*  
Rin : Waaaaa, jerukkkk! *loncat-loncat gajelas*

Latar belakang cerita berubah menjadi pink dengan jantung hati dan bunga-bunga

Aoi : *sweatdropped* Tolong reviewnya, Minna.. ^^


	3. Happy Ending

Aoi : Welcome back to meee! #digampar reader karena udah nggak waras  
Aoi : Banyak banget yang melihat karya pertama Aoi, sudah sebanyak 164 orang! Wuahh, _arigatou gonzaimasu, minna-san_, padahal Aoi baru senior #digampar. Ralat, maksudnya baru junior.. ^^  
Aoi : Kak Chalice, buat fanfic bareng, yukk, aku pengen.. #digampar  
Aoi : Ehm, kali ini akan muncul saudaraku yang nama pennya adalah..

Adalah..  
Adalah..  
Adalah..  
Adalahh...

Aoi : Adalahh, wuaahhhh apa ituu?!... #dilindes Rin  
Rin : Author berisik!  
Aoi : *sekarat* Baiklah, dia adalahh... #jrenggjrenggjrenggjrengg  
Aoi : CHODING ORENJIII! *plokplokplokplok* (?)  
Orenji : Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih *muah muah* (?)  
Rin : Kok sifatnya mirip author yang gila bin sarap ini, sih? #dihajar Orenji  
Orenji : Enak aja, jangan sama-samain aku sama si author gila itu!  
Aoi : Hiks, pada ngatain saya semua.. TAT *pundung*  
Orenji : Sabar, ya, Aoi, vocaloid emang kejam, kok #dihajar vocaloid  
Aoi : Woi, kalian, terutama Rin, aku bakalan nggak kasihin item kesukaan kalian, ya!  
Vocaloid Chara : Huweeeeee, ampunnn, Princess Author AoiMidori30..QAQ *bersujud*  
Aoi : Sekarang, carikan aku eskrim yang banyakk!  
Miku : Eh, Eskrim?  
Kaito : Author sayang padaku, ya?! *super pede*  
Aoi : Nggak, kok, siapa yang mau peduli sama kamu! *galak &  
Kaito : Huweeeee, Author super jahat sama aku.. TOT  
Aoi : Oh, ya, cariin yang rasanya Strawberry, _Negi_ (?), Jeruk, Pisang, Keju, sama rasa tuna yang spesial, ya, Gakupo dan Kaito.. *devil smile*  
Miku, Mikuo  
Gakupo & Kaito : Huweeee, baiklahh.. TOT

Aoi : Sementara mereka pergi, ayo kita mulai fanfictnya!  
Aoi : Miku dan Luka, kalian Disclaimernya, sedangkan Rin dan Len, kalian Warningnya  
Aoi : Lalu, Mikuo, Aku dan Orenji yang lainnya

Miku, Luka : Oke, Author!  
Len, Rin : Siipp!  
Mikuo, Orenji : Oke, deh.. ;)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, cuma fanfic ini bikinan Aoi :D  
WARNING! : Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Typo (Jangan sampe) Bahasa gaul terdeteksi, Nggak Nyambung, Cerita terlalu pendekkk, Tidak sesuai dengan UUD (?) dan EYD yang berlaku, OOC, Author yang gila bin sarap kadang-kadang muncul -_-  
Rated : K  
Category : Humor  
Main Character : Miku Hatsune  
Character awal : Mikuo, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo  
Character akhir : (Rahasia) #dihajar reader

Review timeee!

Usagi Yumi :  
Baguslah kalau sudah rapi ^^  
Hehe, rencananya habis fanfict ini selesai, Aoi mau bikin fanfic yang tentang romance, kok  
Makasih pujian + dukungannya ^^

Hikari Kengo :

Hehe, sabar, ya, Kengo.. ^^  
Tau, tuh, si Haku berani amat -_- Sebenernya, Aoi juga takut sih, sama hal-hal yang serem-serem *bayangin hide and seek sendirian* hiii, ngerii!  
Rin memang gila + tidak tau sopan santun -_- #dilindes RoadRoller  
Makasih dukungannya

Chalice07 :

Baguslah kalau beda ;)  
Makasih dukungannya ^^ *ngebangunin Kak Chalice yang telah dibunuh dan tiba-tiba menjadi malaikat (?)*  
Haku berani banget, Aoi juga takut, kayaknya kita sehati deh, kak, mulai dari fanfictnya, ketakutan yang sama sampe sering dilindes Rin pake RoadRollernya #dilindes RoadRoller  
Aku kan tidak seperti orang lain, Ohohoho ^^ #dibunuh massa

Akenemori :

Nggak apa-apa, habis, Aoi kan ngefans berat sama yang namanya Kagamine Twins atau tepatnya Kagamine Family (Plus Kagamine Lenka & Kagamine Rinto)  
Sangat mencintai RR-nya sampe Lennya dibuang. Rin-_chann_, Len-_kun_nya buat aku yaa! XD #dilindes RoadRoller  
Yahh, kira-kira saya udah dilindes 20 kali (WHATTT?!) Muahahaha ^^ #digampar

Gery O Donut (Namanya unik banget :O) :

Hehehe, jangan shock, ya, Gery-san, ini lagi ngetik :) #digampar

Samantha Fangeline :

Iya, dong, fanfictku kan memang terkenal super asyik didunia XD #dihajar massa  
Eh, mirip yang mana? Kan aku memang sedikit copy fanficnya Kak Chalice XD #digampar  
Comment apa aja boleh, dong XD  
Makasih dukungannya, Samantha-san ^^

Selamat membaca! ^^

"Abc" = Bicara  
"_Abc" _=Bahasa Asing  
'_Abc' _ = Bicara dalam hati

Di dalam gua..

"Mikuo, aku takutt, gua ini super super superr superr superr superr.."  
(Miku : Woi, author, cepet lanjutin! Aoi : #digampar Miku)  
"Super serem? Bilang aja -_-" Lanjut Mikuo.  
Miku hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban _twins_-nya itu.

Mereka berjalan tanpa henti menelusuri gua, hingga tanpa sadar mereka memasuki daerah yang tak dikenal. Mikuo mengedarkan kepalanya sampai 360 derajat (Maaf saudara-saudara, disini memang Mikuo ada relasi dengan hewan yang bisa memutar kepalanya sampai 360 derajat, jadi mohon dimaklumi #digampar) hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Bo.. Bo.. Boho Land?"  
"Apa itu Mikuo-_oniisan_?" Len bertanya pada Mikuo yang agak sarap -_- #dibunuh  
"Emm.. di kayu itu tertulis 'Boho Land'" Jawabnya seraya menunjuk ke kayu yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari mereka.

"Emm.. _Oniisan_, sepertinya kita tersesat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! KUDU PIYE IKI?!" Rin yang awalnya adem-ayem saja mulai panik secara bertahap.  
"Kalau boleh jujur, perasaanku tidak enak" Miku berkata dengan _pokerface._

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah topeng dihadapan mereka..

"Hu, Huaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Vocaloid Chara kaget  
"Gyaaaa, minggirlah dari hadapan kami, monster!" Seru Miku sambil menghajar semua manusia-manusia topeng itu dengan jurus _Monyet Cari Kutu _sambil menirukan bahasa monyet (?)

Pasukan bertopeng itu kocar-kacir kesana kemari akibat terkena kutu milik Mikuo (?). Mereka pun kembali bersembunyi kegelapan.

"Wuaahh, Mikuo-_oniisan, _kau sangat keren!" Ujar BaKaito dan Gakupo _nasuhime_ yang telah kembali dari toko eskrim (?) #author dihajar  
'_Idihh, kutuan gitu, kok keren? Dasar duo baka -_-_' Batin Miku sweatdropped  
"Hei, ayo kita makan eskrimnya" (Author ngiler) Ajak Kaito ke Miku  
"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, BaKaito -_-" Jawab Miku  
"Yeiiiii, _arigatou, _Miku_ negihime_(?)-_chan_?" Seru Kaito _childish _sambil memeluk Miku  
"Gyaaaaa!"

PLAAAKKKKK

Aoi : Kedengarannya mematikan -_-

"BaKaito!" Seru Miku sambil memakan eskrim rasa _negi_ miliknya  
"Huweeee, aku ditampar Miku-_chan_ lagi QAQ" Tangis Kaito sambil pundung  
"Makanya, jadi orang jangan jadi BaKaito.." Ujar Luka santai sambil memakan eskrim rasa tuna bakar (?) miliknya  
"Hikss, Luka-_chan _jahat.. TOT"

Sementara itu..

Aoi : *senyum cengar-cengir cekikikan (?) sendiri*  
Orenji : Aoi-_chan_, kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri? Udah nggak waras, ya? -"  
Aoi : Aiyuh, Orenji-_chan_, dari dulyu itu akyuh emang udyah nggak waryas, nyehehe.. #lebay  
Orenji : Iuhh, amit-amit lebayynya kau.. -"  
Aoi : Kenapa, Orenjiku yang cantix dan imyutz?  
Orenji : Dasar alay.. -_-  
Aoi : Muahahaha, saya 'kan memang author yang GaJe bin Sarap bin Alay bin Aneh bin Kejam bin Typo bin Lebay bin Gaul bin Modis bin Cantik bin Imut bin Muda bin.. Wuaaaahhhh! #dilindes RoadRoller milik Kagamine Twin  
Rin : Cerewet bin Bawel banget, sih, ni Author gila!  
Aoi : RIN KAGAMINE! KAU KUHUKUM TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN JERUK SELAMA 10 ABAD DAN YOUR DEAR RODU RORA (?) AKAN KULINDES DENGAN MY LOVELY RODU TRAKTOR (?) WUAHAHAHAHA! #digampar karena teriak pake toa  
Rin : NOOOOOOO! MY DEAR JERUK AND RODU RORA! HUWEEEEEEE! QAQ  
Aoi : Akhirnya si Daughter of evil satan berhasil kukalahkan, huahahahaha! #digampar  
Aoi : Huweeee, baiklah, akan Aoi lanjutkan, huweeeee TOT

Sementara itu, Miku, Mikuo Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, dan Nero pergi meneruskan mencari Neru..

"Hmm, kira-kira dimana mereka, ya?" Tanya Rin  
"Aku rindu es krimku.." Ujar si BaKaito  
"Ya, ya, aku sudah muak denganmu, BaKaito.." Ucap Miku  
"Huh, dasar maniak eskrim.." Ucap Mikuo

Tiba-tiba, pemimpin orang bertopeng itu datang..

"Hei, kalian! Berani sekali kalian mengotori rambut anak buah saya dengan kutu temanmu!" Seru pemimpinnya  
"Maaf, yang mulia, kakak saya itu memang banyak kutunya, jadi karena terlalu kebanyakan kutu, saya bagiin deh kepada anak buah yang mulia, hehehe.. ^^" Jawab Miku polos # author digampar oleh _negi _milik Mikuo  
"Dasar anak-anak! Sebagai pemimpin bangsa Boho Land (Yang pernah main Jojo Fashion Tour yang ke-3 sampai selesai pasti tau, fufufufu.. ^^) kutantang kalian menampilkan baju daerah ini, yaitu BAJU BOHOOO!" #pemimpinnya digampar karena teriak pake toa  
"WHAATTTT?! YANG BENER AJA?! AKU NGGAK MAU PAKE BAJU ANEH ITUUU!" Seru Miku dengan lebaynya yang amat sangat #digampar pake _negi_  
"POKOKNYA HARUSSSS!" Seru pemimpinnya dengan suara yang menggelegar itu  
"Huweeeeee, Mikuo-_oniisan_, aku takuutttt! TOT" Jerit Miku ketakutan sambil memeluk Mikuo dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat (Aoi : Wuaaaahhhhhh! #dilindes RoadRoller *gepeng tak berbentuk* X_X)  
Diulangi, ya, sangat sangat sangat erat..

'_Eh, sepertinya aku mengenali suaranya..' _Batin Miku dalam hati  
Tiba-tiba, Miku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada sang pemimpin itu..

"Pemimpin, bagaimana kalau kutantang kau menyanyi?!" Tantang Miku dengan semangat yang membara  
"Heh, kenapa malah kamu menantangnya balik?" Bisik Mikuo  
"Hehehe, lihat saja nanti.." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum  
"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu!" Jawab pemimpin itu

Aoi : Ayo kita '_skip_' adegan ini karena author males menceritakan adegan ini -_- #digampar

Miku POV

"Baiklah, mulai darimu dulu, orang asing.." Ujar pemimpin itu  
"Baiklah, ayo, Mikuo-_oniisan_!" Ajakku sambil menarik tangan Mikuo  
"Ehh, kenapa aku, Mi-_chan_?" Tanya Mikuo kaget  
"Sudah, diamlah.." Jawabku mengerikan, aura hitam gelap dan nafsu pembunuh tiba-tiba muncul padaku..

Latar belakang berubah menjadi hitam dan berapi-api dan muncullah tanduk dan ekor setan di tubuhku #digampar Miku

Glekk

"Ba, baik!" Jawab Mikuo dengan ketakutan  
"Romeo and Cinderella.."

"Eh, lagu itu? Yasudah, baiklah.." Ucap Mikuo gugup  
"Musik dimulai!" Seru anak buah pemimpin itu

"Fuuhh.."

_"Watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinai de  
Koko kara tsuredashite  
Sonna kibun yo_

*music*

PAPA to MAMA ni Oyasuminasai  
Seizei ii yume wo minasai  
Otona wa mou neru jikan yo

Muse kaeru miwaku no KARAMERU  
Hajirai no suashi wo KARAMERU  
Konya wa, doko made ikeru no?

Kamitsu kanai de yasashiku shite  
Nigai mono wa mada kirai nano  
MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne

Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
Shiritai to omou futsuu desho  
Zenbu misete yo anata ni naraba  
Misete ageru watashi no.."

Tiba-tiba, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo ikut-ikutan naik ke atas panggung (Sejak kapan ada panggung di sana?)

"_Zutto koishikute SINDERERA  
Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa  
Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
Warui hito ni jama sarechau wa_

Nigedashitai no JURIETTO  
Demo sono namae de yobanai de  
Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne  
Sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa  
Nee, watashi to ikite kureru?"

Miku : Senobi wo shita nagai MASUKARA  
Ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara  
Ima dake watashi wo yurushite

Rin : Kuroi REISU no kyousaken  
Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen  
Koetara, doko made ikeru no?

Len : Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho  
PAPA wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai

Kaito : Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni  
Nigitteru sore wa kubiwa desho

Luka : Tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMIO  
Shikarareru hodo tooku he..

"All : Kane ga narihibiku SINDERERA  
GARASU no kutsu wa oiteiku wa  
Dakara be hayaku mitsukete ne  
Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa

Kitto ano ko mo sou datta  
Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita  
Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
Datte motto aisaretai wa  
Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo?

*music*

Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka  
Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka  
Mada betsu hara yp motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
Isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaou ka  
Demo sore ja imi nai no..

Ookina hako yori chiisana  
Hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi  
Wa anata ni kirawarechau wa

Demo watashi yori yokubari na  
PAPA to MAMA wa kyou mo kawarazu  
Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne  
Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

Usotsuki sugita SINDERERA  
OOKAMI ni taberareta rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi  
Mo itsuka wa taberarechau wa taberarechau wa  
Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne.."

Lagu pun berhenti bermain..

Sekarang, giliran pemimpin itu..  
_  
_Aku kemudian tertawa kecil..

"Fufufu, ternyata itu memang kau.." Ujarku yakin  
"A, Apa maksudmu?!" Seru pemimpin itu  
"Jangan pura-pura, SeeU.." Kataku menyebutkan nama pemimpin itu

Seketika, semua yang ada disana (Kecuali aku) terkejut mendengar ucapanku itu..

"Fufufu, kuakui, kau memang benar." Ucap SeeU sambil melepas topengnya

Syutt

Jrengg Jrengg Jrengg Jrengg (Aoi : #dihajar Massa)

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tau bahwa akulah pemimpin kau Boho ini?" Tanya SeeU heran  
"Hehehehe, gampang saja, aku bisa menebak dari gaya bicaramu yang khas voicebank Korea itu.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum (Aoi : Apa hubungannya, ya? #plakk)  
"Menyerahlah, SeeU, aku tahu bahwa kamu yang telah menculik sahabatku, Neru Akita.." Ujarku  
"Ba, bagaimana kau.."  
"Huh, kau tidak menyadari dengan salah satu anak buah **BOHONGANMU** yang dibelakang itu?" Tanya Mikuo

Ternyata, ada salat satu anak buah SeeU yang sedang memainkan _Handphone_ miliknya, yap, itulah ciri khas dari Neru Akita, yaitu selalu memainkan _Handphone_nya dimanapun dia berada..

"Anak buahku, serang gadis berambut _teal _model _twintails_ _itu!" _Seru SeeU

Drapp  
"Jurus 'Belalang Sembah Dikejar Iguana (?)!" Seruku

Aku menghindari serangan serangan anak buah SeeU, kemudian aku melawan mereka..

** DUAGHHH  
BUAGGHH  
GUBRAAK  
PETOK, PETOK, MEOONGG, GUKKGUKK! (?)**

Nero tiba-tiba menggendong Neru..

"Wuaahh, Nero-_kun_?!" Seru Neru kaget dan malu  
"Teman-teman, ayo kita kabur dari sini!" Seru Nero  
"Wuaaahh, pintu gua (?) itu hampir tertutup!" Seru Kagamine _Twins  
_"Ayo, kita cepat-cepat lari!" Seru Luka

Kami berlari secepat kilat sampai-sampai rumput yang kami lewati menjadi terbakar (?)

Wuuuuusssssshhhhhhh

Cuitt Cuitt

Mereka sudah kembali ke rumahku (Gimana caranya?)

"Ehmm, lho, kok kita ada di rumahku?" Tanyaku bingung  
"Tapi, setidaknya kita sudah menyelamatkan Neru-_chan_.." Ujar Nero

Blusssshhh

"Ahh, terima kasih, Nero-_kun_.." Ujar Neru

Kami semua tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua..

THE END

Aoi : Akhirnya fanfictku yang pertama sudah jadi hanya dalam waktu sehari!  
Aoi : #dilindes RoadRoller  
Orenji : Hoi, Aoi, masa aku cuma muncul sebentar?!  
Aoi : Maaf, Orenji, Aoi kehabisan dialog.. TTATT  
Miku : Hehehe, aku keren, ya ^^  
Aoi : Huu, muji-muji diri sendiri.. -_- #ditendang Mikuo  
Mikuo : Author gila! Masa aku kutuan sih?! Dasar kejamm!  
Aoi : Baiklah, sekarang giliran Orenji dan Aku yang ngomong..  
Orenji : Oke, Aoi-_chan_.. ^o^  
Aoi & Orenji : _Arigatou gonzaimasu, _bagi yang telah membaca fanfic ini, sebagai gantinya, fanfict selanjutnya silahkan kalian pilih kategorinya, semoga hal ini dapat menyenangkan kalian ^o^  
Aoi : Oh, ya, Kak Chalice07, kapan-kapan bikin fanfict bareng boleh, nggak? #plakk  
Aoi : Bagi yang ingin memesan gambar, silahkan ^^  
Aoi, Orenji, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Neru, Nero, Haku, Kaiko, Dell, Rinto, Lenka, Luki, Gakuko, Meito, Gumi, Gumiya, Gumo, SeeU, SeeWoo, Meiko, Mayu :

_Arigatou Gonzaimasu, Minna-san_! See you in next Vocaloid Fandom Fanfiction! Jaa-nee! ^o^

The end...


End file.
